Meet Me
by peridot-the-gem
Summary: What about Mabel Pines made her face flush and her heart beat quicken? Who knew... It really was a mystery. Maybe it was her beautiful brown eyes... Or her bright smile, or even just how she could make any bad day a good one. Maybe it was just everything about her. A mabifica oneshot


What about Mabel Pines made her face flush and her heart beat quicken? Who knew... It really was a mystery. Maybe it was her beautiful brown eyes... Or her bright smile, or even just how she could make any bad day a good one. Maybe it was just everything about her. Pacifica found it easy to pick out the flaws of others, but there was one person she knew that didn't seem to have many. And that was the person that she... Liked. A lot. She didn't know how it happened either... One day, she just felt _something_. The very thought of the other girl made her stomach flip.

Pacifica buried her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream, feeling her face heat up. She hasn't felt like this about anyone before. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard her cellphone ring. She reached for it, picking it up off of the nightstand and answering it.

"Ahem... Hello?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Hey Paz. Meet me in the garden." Was all that Mabel said, before hanging up the phone.

Pacificas eyebrows drew together, but she just set her phone down before throwing a large sweater on. She opened her door slowly, looking to see if there were any staff members roaming around before she snuck off to meet the other girl.

She opened the back doors, and shut them, hearing the subtle 'click' noise. She looked back to see Mabel sitting on a bench not too far away from where you're standing. Pacifica took a few seconds to admire how the moon seemed to reflect off of Mabels hair and face. A small smile found its way onto her face, before she snapped herself out of her thoughts again. She strolled up to the bench and sat down next to Mabel. The two sat there in silence for a few moments, before Pacifica decided to speak again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You could have gotten caught."

"... I know." Mabel smiled at her shyly. "But I wanted to see you."

Oh no. Pacifica felt her heart flutter again and she let out a nervous laugh. Of all the things she could have said, she decided to say that? Pacifica cracked a small grin. "Well that was corny." She chuckled. Mabel laughed in response, moving a little closer to Pacifica. Now, their shoulders were just barely touching.

"Yeah... Sorry." Mabel rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Pacifica looked at her, her eyes widening.

"D-don't be sorry... It was really cute." Pacifica said, without fully realizing what she said. Mabel looked at her, and Pacifica could see a faint blush creeping up on Mabels face. Then she realized what she had said. "Ah, I mean..." She bit the inside of her lip. Shoot. She looked down at her hands which were folded together on her lap. "What I meant to say was um..." Her voice trailed off. Why couldn't she say anything? Why was she at a loss for words all of the sudden? She fumbled with her words for a few moments. This really wasn't normal for her. She usually knew what to say and when to say it. But with Mabel... It was different. "Mabel, I have a confession." Pacifica sighed. Mabel tilted her head to the left slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'm um. I think I'm 'in like' with someone." She air quoted 'in like'. She didn't want to say in love with someone because well... They were only 14 and well... She still didn't know if this feeling was actually love or not. Mabel smiled in response to this.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Mabel asked her. Pacifica mentally face palmed herself. _It's you idiot!_ She thought to herself. "Do I know them? Are we friends? Ooh! Is it Dipper?" Mabel bombarded her with questions and Pacifica gritted her teeth. "You do know her, and um... No, I don't think you could be friends with this person..."

"Tell me about her!" Mabel moved even closer to Pacifica, her eyes filled with excitement. Wow, never thought she'd be ranting about how amazing Mabel is... To Mabel.

"Well... where do I begin... Um..." Pacifica tapped her chin with an index finger. "She's extremely full of life. She has these amazing brown eyes that I seem to get lost in every time I look at them... She has an amazing personality and every time I talk to her, she never fails to make me smile, even on the worst days." She locked gazes with Mabel. "I've known her for a while now and um... We used to be rivals when we first met." Mabels eyes widened more and more as Pacifica continued on. "She's absolutely flawless in every way..." Pacifica found herself leaning closer to Mabel, tilting her head to one side slightly.

"Pacifica..." Mabel breathed softly, leaning in as well, until their lips were just inches apart. "I didn't think that you'd have a crush on lil' old me..." She giggled quietly.

"Oh shut up." Pacifica closed the space between them. Mabel smirked against her lips and took Pacifica's hands in hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Pacifica suddenly pulled away. "Ohh no..." She let go of one of Mabels hands, bringing her hand up to her forehead, brushing her bangs up. "Oh nonono." Mabel brought both of her hands up to Pacificas cheeks, staring her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What are my parents going to say!" Pacifica felt panic rise in her stomach and Mabel let out a small laugh. She rested her forehead on Pacificas and wrapped her arms around her waist. Pacifica took a deep breath in before she finally calmed down.

"Don't worry Paz... They'll understand." Mabel smiled.

"Maybe."


End file.
